Elsword What is Fear?
by Zhoin
Summary: The Elgang spends their life fairly peacefully, protecting citizens, traveling around to different places, and sharing a grand ole time at their house. But one night Elsword has a strange nightmare of him killing Aisha. He starts to hallucinates things and wonders about his own feelings. Possible Lemon?
1. The Dream

**Hello, this is my first Fanfic, so please review on how I can get better. Just gonna try some stuff. Elsword x Aisha Focus.**

**Elsword - Lord Knight (16)**

**Aisha - Elemental Master (18)**

**Rena - Grand Archer (?)**

**Raven - Blade Master (27)**

**Eve - Code Nemesis (?)**

**Chung - Deadly Chaster (16)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, all belong to KoG Studios/Kill3rCombo**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Standing near a cliff, there was a purple haired girl standing there. Although no sound was present, I could see drops of tears falling down from her face. I slowly walked up to her, realizing it was Aisha. "Hey, Aisha what are you do-" I immediately stopped and froze dead silent. I looked at Aisha as she turned around and she had no eyes. I stared directly into her empty eye sockets, filled with the shade of blood. I took a step back in disbelief. I was about to throw up until i felt a hand on me. Aisha placed her hand on my shoulder, but it was ripped in half, pouring blood all over me. Losing my sanity, I whimpered in sorrow and pain as I watched Aisha come closer to me. She pushed me down and came only a grass distance to my face, and whispered so silently. "Elsword, you killed me".

That was the last thing I saw until I jumped up, panting and sweating from the horrible nightmare. I put my hand over my left eye, trying to calm down and regain my sanity. The door had burst opened with Aisha charging in. "Elsword, what's wrong, are you okay?" I looked at Aisha for a second and then walked over to embrace her. "E-Ehh? Elsword, w-what are you doing?" The only words I could get out was "Thank god, it was a dream." Aisha slowly put her arms around me. "It's okay. Just calm down and try to get some sleep...". In a shy voice, I asked her "Aisha, could you stay with me?". Aisha held me tighter and I felt her slightly nod. We both went to bed and I stuck close to her.

**The Next Day**

**Aisha's POV**

It's only eight o'clock... I glanced over at Elsword, sleeping with a frown on his face. I just wonder what kind of nightmare he had. He was all pale, and he looked as if he was in pain. I don't even know whether to leave the room or not anymore. I guess I should wait for him to wake up. I waited an hour or two, and Elsword finally got up. "Elsword, you awake?". "Yeah... When did you wake up?". "Umm, not that long", showing a small grin. "Aside from that... Elsword, what kind of dream did you have last night". Elsword's face turned all pale again, it worried me. I wouldn't want him to tell me something he doesn't want to talk about, but just seeing him like that is really making me feel scared. "Nothing in particular.". "It has to be something, please Elsword tell me". He looked down with his hair covering his face. And then he said something so MESSED UP. "I imagined you naked, and it just kind of scared me". I immediately slapped him, got dressed, and walked out.

**Elsword's POV**

Sigh... At least I was able to dodge the subject. Tch, that really hurt though q.q. But, why did I have that dream... I looked back at the dream, still remembering those words, "Elsword, you killed me". I punched the wall, getting fustrated. That can't ever happen right? Why would I kill Aisha. She is my friend, my teammate. This is ridiculous, I even did something embarrassing last night. I got dressed and went down to get some breakfast.


	2. Decision

**Elsword's POV**

Upon reaching the kitchen, I smelt the aroma of tea being served with some chicken stew. I walked in and took a seat. Aisha was pouting and looked away from me. I was hoping she would've gotten over it. A plate was placed in front of me. "Thanks Rena.".

"No problem.". She set the rest of the plates, sat down and looked at me and Aisha. "So, what happened last night?". Raven, Chung, and Eve leered over at us as well.

"Nothing." Aisha said in an irritated tone. "Just that this monkey had a scary dream and wet himself.".

I stood up and started to blurt out an insult, but then quietly sulked back to my seat. I did kind of deserve that. Everyone at the table were surprised that I didn't even try to say anything.

"Elsword, are you feeling sick or something? Usually, you would've already started fighting Aisha by now.". Raven questioned.

"True, you always have a short-temper, especially with her." Chung added on.

I sighed weakly, "I'm fine, just don't bother me". I picked up my spoon and started to eat my stew. I took a peek at Aisha and saw she was depressed...

**Rena's POV  
**

God, this is starting to annoy me. What is wrong with Elsword? If he is acting like this, something must've happened. I need to figure exactly what went on last night. Elsword finished his stew and drank his tea already. "Hey Eve. I'm gonna go check up on Elsword, do you want to join me?"

"Sure, I'll try to give him a full diagnostic".

"Alright".

**1 Hour Later.  
**

Elsword was walking through the town with a blank expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at the moment, but it seemed like he was thinking hard about something. Me and Eve kept following him until he arrived at a cliff. For some reason, the atmosphere got extremely heavy. I felt as if I couldn't move. He stood at the very edge of the cliff. I began to feel ominous, until he started to just lay down and... sleep?

**Elsword's POV**

Sigh... I guess I drew too much attention. Rena and Eve could at least try to hide...

I laid down and before I knew it, I started to close my eyes to a slumber. For some reason, I was in a room. It was half black and white. I was on the white side, while on the dark side, I saw two red dots. The red dots started to leak out a dark red liquid. It went in a straight line, going towards me? I didn't have any weapons or armor, and there were no doors or windows. I just stood there, waiting. Eventually the red liquid touched me, and it began to cover me in the same shade of red. I still wasn't moving, until I realized I was watching myself. The red completely took over my body, and it went foward and started to scratch the red dots. More red liquids came back, more violently and profusely. I stared in complete disgust and confusion. Why was I doing that? What am I suppose to be killing?

"Elsword. Why?" I heard a girly voice. The silky purple hair and small body revealed itself. Covered in blood, she started to cry out black streaks. My body turned it's head, and it was staring in my direction.

...

...

"You want this.".

I quickly sat up, finally away from that nightmare. What the hell was that. Why was I doing that? I started to get scared and felt weak inside. I looked around, and saw that I slept for quite a while, Eve and Rena already had left. "Calm down... You would never do that. It's a fact, you..." I stopped talking to myself, and started to head back to the house. The sun was already down, so I figured it was about time to get some sleep.

**Aisha's POV**

I was in Feita, sitting around watching Chung and Raven spar. Really though, I was wondering about Elsword. I know he didn't want to talk about it, so he lied about the dream, but it just makes me suffer watching him like that. Seriously, that idiot needs to let me help him. I was on the verge of crying... Why is he making me worry so much?

"Hey Aisha" I looked up and saw Chung walking towards me.

"What is it?"

"Are you thinking about Elsword?" I blushed and turned to the side crossing my arms.

"What do you mean? Why would I be thinking about Elsword?"

"Well, it seemed like you were sad and frustrated, and considering breakfast, it's pretty obvious something happened between the two of you."  
I hung my head low, trying to hide my tears. I tried to resist talking to him, trying to act like it was nothing. I ended up on the ground kneeling.

"It's not fair! Why can't he just trust me and tell me what's wrong. I don't get it, he's so cruel. He's trying to act cool but what's the point in that if it is just hurting me. Why is he teasing me this far!"

**Raven's POV**

Sigh... that kid's really starting to piss me off now. If he thinks he can tough it out and make everything all better by himself, I'm seriously going to beat the crap out of him. I respect him as a fighter, but this is just ridiculous. I should probably go talk to him, as soon as I can figure out where he is.

I went inside the house to get some stuff, but saw Elsword walk inside with a dreary face. "Elsword, we need to talk, now."

"Ahh, Raven... Sorry, I'm a little tired, I think I'm going to ju-." I put my hands on his shoulders, I was about to hit the limit.

"Elsword, I want to talk to you. Now." I stared straight at him. We went into the kitchen and we both sat down facing each other. "What is wrong with you."

"What do you mean Raven?". He tried giving off a confused face, but it was too half-heartedly.

"Don't fuck with me Elsword, you know exactly what I mean."

"Raven, calm down. I'm pretty sure it's just your imagination. I'm feeling pretty good right now. If this is all, I'm going to bed man." He was starting to get up, just about to leave the room.

"You know, Aisha was crying just awhile ago." Elsword's footsteps stopped. Neither of us moved. Every second passing by increased my anger at him.

"Aisha... Was crying? Why?" At that instant, I stood straight up and punched him in the face. He pushed back into the wall surprised and in pain.

"Raven, what the hell was that for?" I went over to him and started to relentlessly punch him.

"Elsword seriously, stop acting. You know why Aisha is crying. You are bringing everyone down with your crappy fake-shit. We all want to know, why the hell are you acting like a sedimental bitch? I unintentionally screamed at him. Nearby, I heard a few doors burst open. Rena, Aisha, Eve, and Chung rushed in. Chung pulled me off awhile the girls went over to Elsword.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Rena scolded me. "You could've seriously injured him!" I looked away.

"Elsword, are you okay?" Aisha was panicking, trying to heal the wounds. Elsword grabbed Aisha's hand before she could start.

"It's... Okay, I deserved that." He said it in a very weak voice, and in a hollow tone. "I... I'll tell you guys, but I don't want Aisha to hear." Aisha looked at him in great disbelief.

"What the. Why can't I hear this?" She started to get agitated.

"Because..." Elsword had his face covered with his hair, and suddenly brought it up and said "You are just an annoying grape-head." Without a second thought, Aisha punched him in the guts and trampled upstairs. "**HAVE IT YOUR WAY HOT-HEADED JERK!**"

I sighed at Elsword. "You really had to say that, didn't you?" He chuckled just for a bit.

"Anyways, what's up?" Chung asked.

"I... think I should leave the gang."

Everyone including me looked at him with a shocked expression. I was ready to burst.

"Aha, Elsword, joking around like that isn't good." Rena said with a sad smile.

"I'm serious..." He really was. He looked dead serious at us. It was probably the most serious expression I've ever seen from him. Also, it seemed to pierce me.

"But, why?"

"Because, you're all my precious friends. That's all there is to it."

It was clear that Elsword changed. None of us knew exactly why, but one thing was for sure. Elsword was serious. After all that, Elsword slowly walked up to his room, we all were too surprised by that, taking most of our energy up. I went to my room, and everyone else did the same as well. The next morning, I woke up and heard something in Elsword's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in". The voice was dull and saddening. I walked in, to see Elsword was already packing up to leave.

* * *

**Sigh... I think my brain died near switching to Raven's POV... Please R&R if I made any mistakes .; Thanks for reading, I'll probably update next chapter in about... 6 hours? I literally have nothing to do on the weekends... other than Elsword and League =3=.  
**


	3. True Feelings

**Just because I've seen a lot of people do this, even though I'm pretty sure I'm getting ahead of myself or I seem like a copier, it looks fun so...**  
**Author's Thought typing up the story with Elgang  
**

**Elsword:So why am I look like an emo wimp?**

**Raven:Why am I being such a bastard?**

**Rena, Eve, & Chung:And why are we barely in this?**

**Zhoin:Because this is how I imagined you all when you are all older... Not really Raven, I just needed a jack-ass in this story.**

**Raven:...**

**Zhoin:Oh yeah, this is a Elsword focused story, so I'm sorry you three. But, not like I won't pair the rest of you up.**

**Elsword:So... Will me and Aisha be happy?**

**Zhoin:I don't know... "Flips a coin".**

**Everyone glares at me.**

**Zhoin:Alright, fate decided. "Starts Typing".**

**Elsword becomes a statue.**

**Zhoin:Well, Chapter 3, Start.**

* * *

**Elsword's POV  
**I really am an idiot... Running away from the only people who I can call my true friends. I just can't bear to see that happen can I?

I started packing up my stuff to leave. Before finishing, I find a small box. Thinking about it, I wasn't even able to say just even seven words to her. I sighed quietly. A few more minutes of packing and someone knocks on the door. I said "Come In" as if I was a ghost. Raven came in, surprised. I quickly gathered the rest of my things and rushed out of the room. No one was up yet, so I was in the clear, until Raven came and grabbed me.

"Elsword, are you really going to do this?" I nodded my head at this.

"Tell Aisha that..." I paused for a moment. "I really hate her and I never want to see her face again". I ran off away from the house. Raven looked at me with dismay, and confusion.

I kept running for about five minutes, until I was out of anyone's sight. I fell on my knees, panting. I really didn't mean those words. I really wanted to beat myself up.

"So it is true." I heard a girly voice. I turned and saw Aisha. This time, she had her eyes, but they were bleeding and cut everywhere, specifically the pupils. Her chest was impaled by a familiar sword, and an arm was torn out. She was also partially naked. I jumped back, trying to shield my eyes, but something was pushing my arms away. She crept closer. "Why don't you just end it?"

"Just end it. Kill Me Please. You hate me enough, right?"

I put my head down covering it. I tried to calm myself down, knowing this was just an illusion, until finally I heard absolutely nothing. She disappeared, and soon after realizing it, I started to cry.

That's not right. Aisha. It's the exact opposite. I would never do that. You. You are more precious to me than anything in this world. Even more than everyone in the Elgang, more than my sister. Aisha... Even so, why?

**Aisha's POV**

I woke up to a welcoming morning. I didn't hear Elsword scream, so I was hoping he actually got better. I went downstairs, inside the kitchen I saw Raven with his head down.

"Raven, what's wrong?" I asked him with a worried face.

"Aisha..." Raven looked at me with a pained face. I thought he was having problems, but then he told me something that made my heart stop. "Elsword left us".

"Eh?" I looked at him in disbelief. It was a cruel joke! Elsword couldn't possibly left without saying anything. "Raven, don't lie please".

"I'm not lying Aisha, I'm serious"

"**THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE**". I yelled at the top of my lungs, and ran outside.

Impossible. Why would Elsword leave us. He's probably just somewhere around town right? This can't be happening.

I searched around the town and asked the civilians if they saw Elsword, none of them did. I searched through Feita, I didn't see any hints or tracks of him. I tried venturing everywhere through the forest. I eventually ended up at a cliff near the ocean.

"Why... Elsword, where are you? This is just a prank right? You're somewhere here ready to jump out and surprise me? Please, just come out okay? I don't want to be without you... Your stupid comments and vulgar language. The perverted behaviors you did. Everyday when you mocked me and we fought about it. The time when you would sit with me, and play with me. You would just pat my hair. When you would always smile at me. I was so happy. Why can't we have that anymore? Are you sick of me? Is it everyone else? Elsword. Please be here."

I sat there crying. I sat there, looking back at the times I've been with Elsword. Everyday passing by. Now, I felt as if I've taken it for granted.

Why did it have to be you Elsword? Always there, your crimson eyes and red shaded hair. You idiot... Always doing things on your own. Why can't you just let anyone help you? Why can't I ever help you. Secluding yourself from the whole group, leaving every problem you have to yourself. I want to be there with you, fighting through those problems. Why are you doing this to me? Did you really mean all those things then? Do you really hate me?

I felt a hand land on my shoulders. Looking back, I saw Rena with a weak smile. She put her arms around me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will come back." I embraced Rena and kept crying in her chest. Rena was so calm about this. I envy her so much. "You should just get some sleep now Aisha". I never realized it, but it was actually night. I guess I spent too much time running around. I nodded as a response, and we both started to walk home.**  
**

* * *

**Rena:Wow, drama queen much?**

**Aisha:I can't be this emotional ._.**

**Zhoin:Of course you can. **

**Aisha:Where's the logic in that?**

**Zhoin: Here "Points at brain".**

**Chung:This chapter didn't have me or Eve at all D: At least Raven and Rena got to appear for a awhile.**

**Zhoin:Naah, you gonna play a big part next chapter.**

**Chung:Oh, really?**

**Zhoin:Yeah. Despite what I said, next chapter will probably be Elsword and Chung only.**

**Everyone glares at me**

**Zhoin:Well, time to play some games. Please R&R, to improve my writing skills and to make this story actually good.**


	4. Chung's Friendship

**More Thoughts**

**Elsword:Dude, are you depressed or something?**

**Zhoin:No.**

**Rena:I think something bad happened to him.**

**Zhoin:Not really.**

**Chung:Tell us. What's wrong? Did someone in your life die or you broke up?**

**Zhoin:Yes.**

**Everyone:Wait really?**

**Zhoin:No.**

**Everyone drops on the floor.**

**Zhoin:Actually why do you guys care?  
**

**Raven:Because most of us don't really act like this and all we see is despair and pain.**

**Chung:Well, I'm pretty happy since I get to be the main focus of this chapter :D**

**Zhoin:Who said that.**

**Chung:... You did.**

**I look at Chung with a dull face, and just started typing. Chung goes to a corner and sits.  
**

**Zhoin:Chapter 4 commence.  
**

* * *

It's been two weeks ever since Elsword left. The Elgang have been living their lives quite peacefully. Going on missions, training, hanging out, but there was always something missing.

**Chung's POV**

Two weeks huh... I woke up in the morning with that thought. It was 8:30, and I could smell soup. I got up and put on my armor, walking downstairs into the kitchen. Rena was cooking breakfast, Lizard soup it seemed. Raven was polishing his sword, Eve reading a book, and Aisha-noona wasn't there.

"Ah, Chung. Could you go and wake up Aisha for me? Breakfast is almost done." Rena turned around and asked me.

"Sure Rena" I walked back upstairs to Aisha's room. I knocked on the door, but no answer. I opened the door and walked in.

"Excuse me". I saw Aisha-noona and she was indeed still sleeping. I walked over and before I was going to shake her, I looked at her, seeing she was cuddling something red. I slightly moved her arms curious to see what it was. It was an Elsword doll. I was really confused, but knowing Aisha-noona I shouldn't really ask her. I just shook her. "Aisha-noona, it's almost time for breakfast, please wake up."

She moaned and slowly sat up. "Okay..." I left the room and went back to the kitchen. "Miss Eve?". She looked at me.

"Do you know of the Elsword doll that Aisha-noona has?" Everyone in the room looked back at me. I was extremely confused. Rena gave a little smirk and went back to cooking, Raven just looked down, and Eve was giggling. I felt so left out...

Aisha came down and took a seat opposite of mine. After a few minutes, Rena placed the bowls in front of us and sat down.

"Thanks for the food" everyone said, and we all started to dig in.

"stare~" Rena said looking at Aisha.

"Wh=what are you doing Rena?" Aisha-noona said chuckling.

"I see... So, where did you get the plushie?" Rena said with a small grin.

Aisha-noona spat out her soup and turned all red. "H-How did you know?" Seeing her all mad, I was feeling scared. Preparing for the worst, Rena hid the truth.

"I saw you cuddling it awhile ago, I didn't really mention it since I forgot about it." Everyone started staring at Aisha-noona. I felt kind of bad for her.

"It isn't El-" She stopped talking for a second. She started to get depressed. Everyone had a concerned face. I felt like a jerk. If I just didn't say anything about it, this wouldn't have happened...

"Uhh, hey, how about we all go on a mission somewhere? I heard Vanessa needed some help with stuff." I tried to break the silence. Everyone but Aisha followed.

"Yeah, sure. We haven't really done one in a while." Rena exclaimed. "Let's go everyone!". Everyone shouted out Yeah! But Aisha-noona said it quietly.

This was pretty much how it was. Nothing ever changed, but it kind of bothered me. I was really worried about Elsword. So when it got dark and we all got home. I decided that we should all discuss something.

"So, someone finally came to that conclusion." Raven said.

"We can't just forget about him. He said he left, but he is still our friend. I can't help but worry that something bad is going to happen to him." I responded.

"Yes, but this was Elsword's decision, and he wanted to be left alone obviously. He left for a reason, and although it was a vague reason, we should respect it." Eve protested. "If we were to go after him, we would probably just end up making him mad or even more depressed. We should just let things be as it is". I stared at her in disbelief.

"I agree with Eve. If it's Elsword, he probably is trying to be mature and take care of everything himself. What's more is, it seemed like being with us was a bother to him... So." Rena added on with a serious face.

"That can't be... Aisha-noona what about you? You want to seem him again right?" I was hoping at least she was on my side as well, but.

"Elsword left the gang. We are his friends, so we should just leave him." I started to get fed up with everyone.

"If this is how you show your concern about your friends, then I don't even think you considered Elsword one." I started to raise my voice. "I'm going to find him, whether anyone comes or not. I'm bringing him back no matter what". I stood up and walked away into my room. I started packing my stuff, getting ready to leave in the morning.

Fine then, if they really feel that way, I don't care. I'll find Elsword, and I'll help him with his problem. Then we can all go home and be together again. This just isn't right without him.

* * *

**Chung:Yay :D**

**Raven:For some reason, this feels wrong. I thought either me or Rena would leave to go to Elsword.**

**Zhoin:Yeah, too bad. It's Chung. Deal with it.**

**Rena:So wait, it really is gonna be Elsword and Chung chapter too?**

**Zhoin:Naah, splitting chapters for you and them now.**

**Rena:So yes...**

**Eve:Oh, so I'm not gonna get paired with anybody?**

**Zhoin:Seems that way. Oh well, good luck next story... maybe.**

**Eve:I don't care.. really. "leaves room".**

**Aisha:Wow though, I'm acting like such a crybaby.**

**Zhoin:What, you actually don't care about Elsword? Hmmm "Makes Mental Note".**

**Aisha:It's not like I hate him or anything!**

**Rena:Yes, because we all know you love him~.**

**Aisha:No!**

**Chung:But then why did you have that Elsword plushie.**

**Aisha:THAT IS NOT ME. IT'S HIS DOING "points at Zhoin"**

**Zhoin:Yeah, I process these stories from you guys.**

**Aisha:Exac- Wait...**

**Raven:So you do love him.**

**Aisha:NO I DON'T. I DON'T LO-**

**Zhoin:K bye. Next chapter probably tomorrow.**

**Aisha:DON'T INTERRUPT ME!**

**Zhoin:Please R&R on stuff I need to improve, so I can continue writing this horrible story.**


	5. Elsword & Chung, Start!

**Zhoin:Hmm. What to do now.**

**Chung:Maybe me and Elsword could become true gangstah bros and hang our pants loose and we give each other some gangstah nicknames :D**

**Everyone stares at Chung with a shocked expression and a little water drop by their heads.  
**

**Zhoin:Hmm. What to do now.**

**Rena:You should add more of me and Eve~**

**Zhoin:Okay.**

**Rena:Wait really?**

**Zhoin:Sure, I'm sure everyone needs a little yuri in their life in this kind of fanfic.**

**Rena:That's not what I meant.**

**Zhoin:I know. But everyone loves le lemons.  
**

**Elsword:Honestly, I just want to see the ending.**

**Aisha:Honestly, I wish my personality was different.**

**Raven:Honestly, I kind of want to really know why Chung was the one to leave.**

**Chung:Because I am Elsword's f- Zhoin:Slave.**

**"Crickets"**

**Zhoin:For all you guys whose read up to this far, thanks for reading this terrible work and review on how I can actually make this better, as I've said in the past two chapters. Leave any suggestions or anything you would like to see :P Also keep reviewing so I know whether to just stop making this and delete or not.  
**

* * *

**Chung's POV**

"I'll be off then".

"Are you really sure about this Chung?"

"Of course, for me, it just doesn't feel right without him with us."

"Alright, good luck".

The last few things I heard before I went off to search for Elsword, alone. After that, I went out of town into the forest. Being in Velder, I didn't think Elsword would that far, so I just went around the area just in case. I tried searching throughout all of Hamel, the town, outskirts, and even in the dungeons. I didn't find him. I tried backtracking to Feita. There, I saw Allegro.

"Hey Allegro!"

"Oh, Chung? How are you doing. Why are you back in Feita?"

"Oh nothing, I was just around the area"

"How funny, I saw Elsword today as well!" My eyes shot wide open. But, trying to not make a scene, I calmly asked Allegro.

"I see, just wondering, where did he go?"

"Ahhh let's see... If I remember correctly, I believe he went into the Shrine of Dedication entrance"

What? He's going alone? Is he insane!?

"Thanks for telling me, I've got to be on my way now. It was nice seeing you again Allegro"

"You too Chung"

You can't be serious Elsword. Even the Feita dungeons are too hard you. You can't possibly take them on alone!

Quickly, I rushed to the first dungeon, Shrine of Dedication Entrance. The moment I got there, I was speechless. Every monster was down on the floor bleeding. Most of their limbs were either broken or ripped off. I didn't understand why they weren't dead. Then I noticed, all of them weren't moving, and they all had barely any hp to live. Did Elsword do all of this? Worried, I kept venturing along. The only thing that wasn't bleeding to death was the stone golems, which still weren't moving. Eventually, I finallly found the boss room, where the Dullahan Knight was suppose to be. Suppose to... The room was empty, with a giant hole in the wall. There was a mass amount of bloodshed everywhere. I even saw some skin. I walked around the room slowly, seeing if there was anything I could find. I felt a presence behind me. Quickly, I looked back to see Dullahan was directly behind me. I wasn't prepared, and he swung his sword. I closed my eyes, expecting the worse. But then, I heard a clash. Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted to a red-headed man, Elsword

Elsword blocked the attack effortlessly. Rather than being surprised at Elsword appearing out of nowhere, I was more surprised at the fact that he could easily deflect the attack. Dullahan charged at him and started to use **Dark Impale**. I was about to shout out to Elsword to get out of the way, but instead he raised an arm out straight in front of him. A wind started to blow around him. The ground started to quietly shake, and the wind gathered around him, turning violent. I saw a circle under him form, and Dullahan shot. It caused an explosion that covered the whole room in dust and smoke. Trying to wave the smoke out, I yelled out to Elsword. Once again, speechless. His entire appearance changed, he didn't have the same armor he used to have. Instead, the amount of armor he wore actually decreased. All he had was a small vest and white pants with armored shoes. His sword completely changed as well, not to mention even his hair. His hair was more longer and covered majority of his eyes. He even had ponytails. Along his arm, a rune tattoo was placed. I saw a small rune appear on the palm of his hands, and he quietly whispered something. He closed his eyes, and a large red beam shot out, going to Dullahan. It pierced through Dullahan, creating a clean hole inside of him. He slowly walked over to Dullahan's body, and started destroying him. He smashed his sword down onto his body, until the armored crushed upon itself. He sliced it down until the entire floor even broke and Dullahan was no more than just pieces of metal. I stared at him with fear. This was not Elsword, he would never do something like this. Even he was too kind for this kind of disgusting performance. What's even worse, he seemed to have pleasure doing it.

"Hey..." Elsword turned straight at me. He started going towards me. He started to get slower and slower, with his head hung low. He was tripping and fumbling as he walked, almost falling. When we were no more than a foot's length, he rose his head up, revealing that his eyes were bleeding and his pupils were dilated and empty. I started to breath heavily, wondering what happened to my friend. He stood there for what almost seemed like a century. Finally, I tried calling to him, finally realizing, he already passed out unconscious, standing. In relief, I sighed, and started to carry him on my back. By the time I got out of the dungeon, it was already night, so I decided to camp out. I set up the tents, and rested Elsword inside, putting a blanket over him. Somehow, I didn't find any injuries, the only thing bleeding was his eyes. I didn't know why, and I don't know how to treat eyes, so I just cleaned up the blood and laid him down in the end. I sat just outside the entrance, waiting for him to wake up. Time passed by though, and I was already submitting to my fatigue. Drifting me to a dream.

* * *

I woke up the next day. I temporarily lost my memories, until I fell backwards, not realizing that I was sitting. Elsword was sitting with his back turned towards me. I slowly crawled to the side of him, and saw he was reading a book. I saw the title was named "Runes & Magic". He turned his head and saw me. He was still in the same attire I saw him transform into.

"So, you came for me." He said all of a sudden.

"Yeah." I answered, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm guessing you're confused now."

"Of course, first you appear out of nowhere and block Dullahan's attack, you even used runes. What the heck happened to you Elsword? I started to shout at him.

He looked at me with a disdainful face. He sighed and opened his mouth. "I guess you can say, I'm able to switch between two classes now."

"Eh..?" Was all I could get out. Unbelievable, obtaining two classes and having the ability to switch between the two? Something was really up, that couldn't be the full story. "What did you do?"

"Submit to my desire." I jumped at his words.

"Desire?" He was silent for a second, and looked at me with a smirk.

"Yes, the desire to kill"

My eyes opened up wide. The Elsword who wanted to protect everyone without hurting as many people as they can, had a desire to kill? For some reason though, I felt strange. The atmosphere was heavy the second I woke up, and it started to have a murderous feeling to it. I don't know if Elsword really did have such a desire, but I felt an aura pour out of him. A dark aura that shouted out death to the entire world. He smirk started to turn even bigger, and more crazy. But then, it started to die out.

"Chung" He quietly called my name. I was startled again.

"How's Aisha" He started giving a sad and sincere expression.

""She's doing fine. She's been pretty energetic lately"

"Oh... I see." He started to look even more depressed, yet happy. He had his face covered by his bangs.

"I mean, she still misses you. So..." I peeked at his face to see any change.

"Really?" He looked a bit more happy at this response.

"Yeah, she can't stop thinking about you, and it's gone up to the point where she cuddles a little Elsword plushie whenever she goes to sleep"

He started to blush a little bit, obviouisly thinking about it. He showed a small grin though. I was still shaking at what he just said, but maybe he didn't change. I still wondered about what has happened to him in just these past two weeks.

"Elsword, when are you planning to return to the gang?" He looked down the moment I said that. "Elsword, why did you leave in the first place. Did something happen?"

He sighed. "If you really are going to bug me about it so much, I guess I'll tell you. He said it was a painful tone. He closed his book and turned towards me.

"Before I left, I've been having some weird dreams. And... They've mostly been about Aisha." I kept getting more anxious. "At first, they've just been.. Those kind of dreams." I kind of blushed thinking about it. "Then... One night. I had a dream of Aisha getting hurt, and I was panicking. I kept having that dream for a while, I just laughed it off, but then it kept getting even more worse. It got to the point where I had a complete nightmare. I was near a cliff, and Aisha..." He paused for a moment, he had fear in this eyes. It looked like he was being tormented in his mind. "I... K-K...Killed Her." I had chills go down my spine as he said that. It even seemed like he would go mad at this point. "I thought it was nothing, but then I had another one, right before I left. My dreams, they kept telling me that I wanted Aisha dead. I wanted to kill her. But, that's a lie. I could never hurt Aisha." Wait, he couldn't possibly. He can't possibly love her right? Even so, I could tell Elsword was in a lot of pain. At least I now know why he left. But, what was with that desire to kill. I sighed, realizing that it would probably be too late while he is in this state. I looked up and saw it was still morning.

"Elsword, why didn't you tell anyone" I dared asking.

"Because, I was afraid. I was afraid that you guys would abandon me" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Of course we wouldn't! Everyone was worried sick about you." I was starting to lose my temper.

"Then, why did only you come?" I was taken back by this.

"Because..." I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts. "Everyone thought that you had a reason to, so they let you be. But I can't stand here while you are having problems. I want to help you Elsword." He had a bad attitude, but at least he lightened up just a bit.

"Will you really help me?"

"Of course, even though you are a bother to the team sometimes, and you cause trouble whenever something doesn't go as you want, you are still my best friend. Nothing can ever change that." I looked at him with a big smile. He looked down, grinning a little.

"Thanks Chung." I gave him a thumbs up.

"First though... I'm still confused. I can't tell whether you were serious or not." I looked at him with a serious face.

"HOW THE HECK WERE YOU ABLE TO LEARN HOW TO USE TWO CLASSES?" I shouted out. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Nothing complicated to be honest. What I said earlier was a lie. Really, I just gathered the items I needed and became a Rune Slayer. I don't even know why I even tried this, out of boredom most likely."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Considering all you do is just learn magic and apply runes."

"Actually, shouldn't that also work for everyone else?" We looked at each other, actually dumbfounded by how simple and idiotic that sounded, yet that actually could've been true. So... Did this also mean that the others could become the other class that they had? I started laughing though. Not caring, because at least Elsword was doing okay. He started to laugh after me.

"But, is this okay?" I looked at him confused. "Shouldn't you be trying to win over Eve's heart?" I started to blush.

"W-Wh-What are you t-t-talking about? Why would I do that?!" I started stuttering a lot.

"Don't try to hide it, I know you love Eve." He started to laugh at me.

"Well, you love Aisha too right?" He looked at me with a poker face, that even rivaled Eve's. Then he had a small grin, which turned into a confident smile.

"Yes. I love Aisha. I've loved her for a long time actually." I was really shocked at this. I was just kidding, but to think he actually did have feelings for her. "I just wish I could've told her. But, I guess that's gonna be far away now huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with concerned. He went over to his bag. He started rummaging through the stuff, and pulled out a small box. He opened it, revealing a small diamond ring. It was shining in ever way possible. It looked like it costed a lot. "Elsword, you..."

"I was actually planning to ask her on her birthday." He looked at it almost with a daydreaming face. Then it hit me.

"Wait, you're still only 16! How are you going to marry her?" He looked irritated.

"I wasn't going to marry her at the spot you know! I was just gonna say if she would marry me. Then again, that is kind of dumb. To just ask her out of the blue right? But, to be honest, every time I saw her, my heart kept beating fast, and my chest tightened. When we were kids, I never realized how beautiful she was, the cute faces she makes. Just how happy her smiles makes me. Whenever she's hurt or sad, I can't help but feel sad too. I say a lot of mean stuff to her, and try to mock her by saying I'm stronger and better than her. But sometimes, I realize that she is stronger than me by far. Which kind of angers me, because I want her to depend on me." He had a lovey-dovey face on. I could tell that he really loved her, and he paid a lot of attention to her. "But ever since I had those dreams, every time I see her, or even if I try to think of her, I keep seeing her bloodstained, without a body part. Hearing the same things over and over again. I don't know why though." I looked at him, worried about him

"Don't worry, I'll help you Elsword. There's gotta be a source, and we'll go destroy it!" I said with all my confidence. He smiled at me.

"Alright! ... Again, thanks Chung." I put my arm out in front of him.

"Of course, we're Nakamas right?" He fist bumped it and nodded.

"Hmm, do you mind helping me get my other class then?"

"Haha, yeah, sure." We both started laughing.

Still, I was still concerned. He seems normal right now, but back then. The atmosphere, although it became more light and peaceful, he really felt like he had a thirst for blood. Also, his eyes. Not to mention all the glitters on the floor bleeding to death. The stone golems beaten. Everywhere a massacre, I could still see it in my head. I didn't show Elsword, but I felt worried for him. Ahh... Oh well. Right now, the most important thing was to just be with him, and to help him with whatever he needs.

* * *

**Rena:That was actually a cute moment!~**

**Chung:I liked it :D.**

**Aisha:Yeah... but for some parts, it felt like Elsword x Chung.**

**Chung and Elsword look at each other and moves away.**

**Zhoin:Sorry, I don't like writing yaoi, I prefer yuri, especially if I for some reason write down lemon.**

**Raven:Wait, you've written lemons before?**

**Zhoin:No.**

**Eve:Chung.**

**Chung blushes and realizes "something"**

**Chung:Yeah?**

**Eve:Do you real-**

**Chung runs away.**

**Elsword:Ahahahah!**

**Aisha:Don't laugh, you were gonna ask me to marry you?**

**Elsword:Hey! I said not marry at that moment!**

**Aisha:But still, we haven't even dated yet. That's kind of pushy don't you think?**

**Elsword:So, you wouldn't have said yes?**

**Aisha blushes.**

**Aisha:I didn't say that.**

**Rena:So yes?**

**Aisha:I didn't say that either!**

**Rena:So which is it?**

**Aisha:I-I don't know!**

**Eve:Processing data... Probability of her saying no, 85%, probability of her actually meaning it, 0%.**

**Aisha:Shut up Eve!**

**Raven:Actually, doesn't this mean if it's Elsword x Aisha, Chung x Eve, then...**

**Zhoin:Yeah... Ara x Raven.**

***Crickets***

**Zhoin:Rena x Raven. I can't believe you guys are so calm about Elsword having two classes.  
**

**Raven:Well, it is kind of a twist, but at least it added some humour.**

**Aisha:Actually, what is up with that? This is titled Horror and Suspense.**

**Zhoin:Categorized.**

**Aisha:Same thing.**

**Zhoin:Also, since when. I thought I put Horror and Romance.**

**Everyone:You changed it?**

**Zhoin:Yeah. To be honest, it is kind of hard to even categorize this. I kind of want to put 6 different things, but since this website only allows 2. I'm trying to add a bit humour, but it isn't gonna be super comedy mode.  
**

**Everyone nods.**

**Zhoin:Everyone R&R and RxR, tell me if I'm doing something wrong, any grammer problems, anything I should do. Keep doing it so I know whether I should continue, thanks for reading.**

**Raven:You already said that.**

**Zhoin:Oh well. Also, I finally broke the 2k word barrier.**

**Everyone Claps.**

**Zhoin:Good day and night to all.**


	6. Threat Revealed

**Typing up next chapter**

**Elsword:So, how long is this series even going to be?**

**Zhoin:I don't know, I intentionally planned for 10 at max, but it seems like it will be a fairly long series actually.**

**Elsword:Really?**

**Zhoin:Yeah, I've already planned scenes for romance already, and a lot of bloody and dark scenes.**

**Rena:I don't get how that works...**

**Aisha:Me neither. I kind of feel scared.**

**Zhoin:Well, not like any of you die.**

**Everyone sighs in relief**

**Zhoin:But I'm planning to make someone lose an arm and an eye.**

**Everyone has a shocked face at me**

**Zhoin:Probably gonna make him have nasod eye and arm maybe.**

**Chung:... Well, Elsword, good luck!**

**Elsword:Wait what?**

**Aisha:Elsword, just remember that, we still all love you.**

**Rena:Don't worry Elsword, endure! *glomps***

**Raven:It's actually pretty cool, so don't worry about it.**

**Eve:I'll make good parts for you Elsword, like Raven's.**

**Elsword:WAIT, WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING SUCH WEIRD STUFF?**

**Zhoin:Chapter Start.**

* * *

**Chung's POV**

We set off to get my job advance! :D

**~TIME SKIP~ "Too Lazy to find out how Chung gets his advancement, and too lazy to actually think of scenes for it."**

"Finally, we got all your items... How many dungeons did that even take?" Elsword said with an exhausted and irritated tone.

"I don't even know, 60? My god... How long did yours take?" I asked trying to gasp for air.

"Like, 5?" He said contemplating on it.

"What?! That's so unfair!" I exclaimed, but nevertheless, I was able to see if I can advance to both jobs.

**~TIME SKIP~ lol**

Congratulations, you are now a Iron Paladin! **Yes, I realize that Fury Guardian is 2nd, and I'm skipping it, I don't wanna make this story THAT long.**

Hmm, now that I've got it, lets try it. "Hey Elsword, how do you switch between your classes?"

"Hmm, well I try thinking of my image in the other class, and gather my energy"

"Alright. Let's try it!" Doing as he said, concentrating, I tried to imagine another me. After a few seconds, a large wind started to cover me. Just like when Elsword changed, the wind started to become violent, quietly shaking the ground. I closed my eyes.

I heard Elsword was shocked at something. I opened my eyes, and his jaw had dropped. I looked at him confused.

"C-Chu-Ch.. Chung? Why d-d-do you look like... a ... a..." I looked at him, still confused.

"I look like a...?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" He fell on his knees, pounding the ground, laughing like crazy! I stood there with the same look.

"Eh..?" He got a mirror out and showed it to me. At first, I blushed looking at my reflectioion. He was right... I DID LOOK LIKE A GIRL! WTF?

"AHAHAHAHAH WHAT KIND OF LOOK IS THIS? CHUNG, DO YOU SECRETLY WANT TO BE A GIRL OR SOMETHING? AHAHAHAHA!" He really was laughing hard. I started to blush harder, trying to hide my face. Although it was embarrassing and it made me angry, at least he was back to his old self. Before he had left the gang. Still though...

"Just shut up Elsword! It isn't that bad!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH OH GOD. YOU REALLY THINK THAT? OH JESUS, MY, MY RIBS!" I just sat there, waiting for him to finish laughing. Which probably went on for about 5 minutes before he finally calmed down.

"But, it should be a pretty nice class" He said with a large grin. I couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

**Elsword's POV**

What is this feeling. For some reason, with only Chung here, I feel much better. Ever since I told him why I've been acting strange, all the dreams, I felt more open and safer. Maybe I should've just told Aisha that I- "Want to kill her".

My eyes opened wide. I stopped moving and thinking, trying to wait to listen for that voice. Chung was staring at me concerned.

"Ahh, sorry, I must've looked weird" Trying to reassure him. He just showed a small grin.

I guess... I'm not over it yet.

"Well, since you've advanced twice, how about we go into some Feita dungeons?"

"Sure"

"I'm pretty sure we can finish every dungeon"

"Wait what?" He looked surprised. "Let's not get carried away Elsword. I don't even think we can get past the first three, especially if we just rushed in and tried to do it all in one go."

"Are you sure about that?" I gave off an evil smirk unvoluntarily. He answered a little concerned.

"Alright then. But if we get hurt, we're leaving immediately"

"Deal" We both geared up and gathered some potions before heading back into the Shrine of Dedication entrance. We walked in and realized... The monsters didn't get to revive because I still left them with barely any life left.

"Oooohhh... Yeah." Chung said with his face rather blueish.

"Well, I guess we skipping this dungeon." I said rather playfully.

We continued on further.

As usual, glitter monsters and bosses. To be honest though, this was a lot faster with Chung. He was wrecking everything. His new class was actually really powerful. Slamming on the ground, he could out an army. Other than that though, the dungeons weren't that hard. It was a nice work out. Until we got to the Altar of Dedication. We found Berthe just sitting there, minding his own business. Something was odd about him though. I didn't pay much attention to it, so I just went all out on him. Chung shot him from a long range and I kept bringing on barrages of attacks. Something happened then...

Berthe roared, but out of nowhere. Suddenly, I saw nothing but darkness. Then I heard screaming. Soon, a red trail appeared in front of me, all jagged and zig zagged. I hesitated for a second, and then started following it.

**Chung's POV**

Elsword fainted! But, why? Also, why did Berthe roar. I was confused, and I tried to figure out why, until Berthe came at me with a strange dark aura around him. I slammed the ground with my destroyer, propelling me upwards. I switched to Deadly Chaser and quickly picked up Elsword and put him to the side. I kept attacking Berthe with everything I had. He seemed no different from before though, only just a tad bit stronger. I started to spam shooting star whenever I could get up 300 mana. After maybe 4 or 5 he finally fainted. After defeating him, I slowly walked over to him in order to examine his body. He was down, but the dark aura was still up. After getting an inch close, the aura jumped up and went to a part of the wall. Quickly, I shot it and exploded the wall. And as I expected, someone was there.

"Oh, aren't we so intelligent?" I heard a dark voice. It was a familiar voice, engraved inside my head.

"And why would you be here. Chloe?" I glared at her, starting into what might've been the abyss itself. We stared at each other, and before I could even say anything else, she leaped out, escaping.

The root of the problem has at least revealed itself. Elsword was suffering because of Chloe, and possibly Ran. I went over to Elsword's body, and carried him back to town. I decided that I would get him back to Hamel, where everyone else was. If we can just stop Chloe and Ran, Elsword would be safe again.

* * *

**Chung:Aww... I guess our little adventure already ended.**

**Raven:Yeah, but at least you can change between two classes now.**

**Chung:That doesn't make me feel better, not one bit at all.**

**Elsword:Wow, I lightened up a lot.**

**Zhoin:Friendship works wonders.**

**Aisha:Well, at least we will be in the story again.**

**Eve, Raven, and Rena all nod their heads.**

**Zhoin:Yeah...**

**Aisha:What's that suppose to mean.**

**Zhoin:... Yeah... Anyways, please R&R, I know this chapter seems really jumpy, but noticing that this would take longer, I don't think you guys want that long of a story, especially since that it will most likely be details rather than story, so yeah. Just gonna start wrapping this up. R&R for more. Thanks for reading up to now.  
**


	7. Resolve with a hint of Love

**Aisha:So this is going for about 2 more chapters or something?**

**Zhoin:Naah, 6.**

**Chung:I thought you were wrapping this up.  
**

**Zhoin:Yeah, if I didn't do the last chapter like I did though, it would've gone on for like 15 chapters.**

**Elsword:Psssh, you would never make it that far.**

**Zhoin:Probably.**

**Elsword:You weren't suppose to agree with me.**

**Zhoin:Aren't I?**

**Aisha:Elsword, stop mocking him.**

**Eve slaps Elsword.**

**Elsword:WHAT DID I SAY?**

**Rena:Sigh... Elsword just stop talking.**

**Elsword: D:**

**Zhoin:Start Chapter. Oh yes, I'm sorry for not putting it as Mature, this is all my fault. I didn't think I would actually write a little bit of those "sexual" scenes, but I guess I couldn't really resist myself from putting it in this. I mean, the atmosphere was getting dark, so I wanted to lighten it up, and then I finally realized I was trying to put romance in this too... So yeah. Proceed at your own risk, when it hits Aisha's POV really. I'm sorry, and for future references, possible Lemon. Oh yeah, I am doing a little reference to a certain anime, and yes, I actually kind of do like the anime. The plot isn't bad :D.  
**

* * *

**Rena's POV  
**

"Aisha, Eve, Raven! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled out to them. I was cooking up some bacon & eggs, nothing really special. Everyone came down, sleepy and unenthusiastic, as usual.

"Hmm, bacon & eggs today?" Raven said, sniffing the air.

"Yeah, didn't want to be fancy or anything" I said trying to pep up everyone's spirit. Everyone just sat down and slumped around. Except for Eve.  
I walked over and placed everyone's plates with a fork and knife. I sat down and we all started to eat.

"So, what shall we do today?" I asked.

"Well, we should actually start training. We haven't actually fought in quite a while." Eve suggested.

"True, I've been feeling a little rusty lately." Raven agreed nodding his head.

"Alright. I'll train with Aisha then"

"Ehh? Why do I have to fight you?" Aisha retorted, pouting at me.

"Because, I said so. So you have to follow~" I said playfully.

Aisha looked at Raven and Eve for help, but they just shrugged. Right after though, I heard a loud bang towards the direction of the door. I went over to check it out.

"Everyone! Help!" I heard a loud, desperate, and familiar voice panting heavily. I saw Chung carrying Elsword. He looked different!

"Chung? You're awfully fast. It's only been a week." I looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah yeah, I'm back. Woo party, okay, we need to treat Elsword. Something's wrong with him" Everyone else came from the kitchen and saw Elsword. Raven quickly ran over to his body and tried to help carry him.

"Take him to my room, I'll start healing him" Eve said calmly. Chung and Raven carried him quickly up to Eve's room. Eve and Aisha quietly followed. Aisha seemed more concerned about something else.

**Elsword's POV**

Where am I... Everything is so dark. There... is nothing but darkness. Why do I feel so weak. Was I laying down? I thought to myself.

I slowly got up and looked around. Nothing in plain sight. I tried walking around, finding out quickly that there was no ground. Suddenly, white rain started to in a direction, creating a narrow path of white. Hesitantly, I tried walking on it. It was solid. I walked and traveled a long it. Soon, I saw red on the side in the path ahead of me. I started to move faster. The red walls kept getting more and more brighter. I began to get scared. I heard weird voices behind me. I dared not to look back and even started sprinting. My breathing became more rampant and heavy. The red walls starting to darken, as if the lights were getting more and more dim. After what felt like hours of running, I saw a large room. It was surrounded by red, entirely of it. I turned around slowly, seeing that the path behind me was gone. I turned in front of me, finding a sign. I tried walking closer to read it. It said "Continue? Yes No". I was confused. I felt an ominous feeling surround me. I saw that there was two buttons for yes and no. I pressed no. The sign changed. "Are you sure?" I pressed yes. "No, choose again." "Continue? Yes No". I tried pressing no again, going back to the first sign. I kept doing this and it kept looping. Just when I was about to just press yes getting tired of just pressing no, it finally said "Fine. Before you go. A present" The lights flashed, and the path behind was open again. My body started moving on its own. I walked backwards and out a doorway. I turned around and I saw a mirror. I stared at my own reflection, and for some reason, I saw my eyes bleeding. I didn't feel it though. My arms were being crushed and cut everywhere. My legs being torn off. My eyes started to have more veins pop out, turning it to a pure red. Everything turned white at that moment. All I could hear was my name being called out.

"Elsword, wake up! Please wake up." The voice sounded sad and I heard crying. This was.. Aisha's. I opened my eyes, seeing a bit of purple. Tears were falling on my face as I stared at her. I flicked her head.

"Oi, you're getting your tears on me" I said with a small grin. Aisha looked at me and smiled in relief. She got off me and I looked to the side and saw everyone next to me. I turned to Chung.

"So, why am I back here?" I glared at him.

"To fix your problem. I finally found out the cause for all of this"

"The cause?" I started looking at him questionably.

"Yes. Chloe and Ran are messing with you Elsword." Everyone gasped at Chung.

"What are you talking about?" I said in a weak tone.

"Right after you fainted, I barely survived, destroying Berthe. Apparently, Chloe was empowering Berthe with a dark aura. For some reason, they want something from you. I just don't know what" Chung had a thinking face on.

"I see..." I looked down hiding my face. For some reason, I felt really angry. Then again, why shouldn't I be angry? Chloe and Ran are messing with me. I've got to find them. And make sure they get the fuck out of my life. I clenched my fists and looked down.

**Rena's POV**

I could tell Elsword was really frustrated. Being messed around with, especially to the point of making him leave us. He must be under a lot of stress right now. As I thought, I should've just gone with Elsword. I shouldn't have left him alone... I feel ashamed of myself for letting my best friend handle this alone. I looked to the side with my hand on my other arm. Raven put his hand on my shoulder. I guess he could read my mind.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure everyone else had the same thought as well. Especially Aisha." I nodded.

Elsword sighed. "Oh well..." Everyone looked up at him. "There's only one thing to do then. Right? Hunt down Chloe and Ran." He stretched out his arms and put his hands on his hips, looking at us with a confident smirk. I couldn't help but smile and agree.

"Yep!"

"Of course!"

"We'll give those guys a lesson they will never forget"

"Agreed"

Everyone started agreeing. Eve looked at Elsword with her usual poker face. "Aside from that. Elsword"

Elsword looked at her.

"Why do you look so different" I didn't know what Eve was talking about. No one did, until we actually looked at Elsword... Funny, I forgot about that.

"Ohhh..." Everyone said in unison, except for Chung.

"Ehhh!?" again, everyone but Elsword and Chung yelled out.

"Oh this, yeah. I'm able to switch between two classes" We all looked at Elsword dumbfolded.

"Wait wait wait, how?" Raven asked him completely flabbergasted.

For awhile, Elsword went on a little lecture about having two classes. All of us looked at him with amazement, except for Eve who was just putting this in her data. All of us looked at each other and we all went on the floor with our knees and hand on the ground.

"We're... we're dumber than Elsword..." Aisha said.

"How did we not think of this? What has happened to us" Raven followed up.

"This... I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!" I said.

"Unthinkable. I think this is an error, or this Elsword is a fake" Eve said trying to reassure her.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF ME AS?" Elsword started to have a tantrum.

We all started fighting somehow. Eventually though, it ended up like when we first met... Me yelling at everyone to shut up and everyone "acting all nice and friendly" with each other again. Sigh... Things never change after all.

**Narrator's POV lol**

The Elgang spent most of their day trying to get their second classes. Rena was able obtain Wind Sneaker, Aisha Void Princess, Raven Reckless Fist, and Eve Code Empress. Blah blah blah, I don't cares of the consequences "Aisha's dark magic being "evil" to everyone else", "Raven having problems with his arm", "Eve being... Eve... and Nasod". I'll probably care about it in my next story or something. MOVING ON.

**Aisha's POV**

By the time we got home, everyone was dropping on the floors exhausted.

"Wow... Getting all of our second classes is tiring... and insane" Raven said.

"Yeah, I think I'm used to it now" Elsword said, being the only one who was standing... Kind of

"I... I think I'm going to go without dinner" Chung said, already trying to head upstairs.

"Copy that..." Everyone followed Chung, and eventually all crawled into their rooms.

I stripped my clothes, putting on a black lacy bra and panties, with a purple night-gown that went down to my knees. I undid my hair and plopped on my bed. I laid there, looking up at the ceiling. For some reason, I felt odd. I tried closing my eyes. Then I tried putting my face into the pillow. Then hiding under my blanket. Then I wrapped myself... Then I put my head under my pillow... Then spreading my arms and legs out... Then I even tried just laying flat on my stomach.

"God! Why can't I sleep?!" I starting punching the air annoyed. What is this... I'm acting like some five year old who can't go to sleep. Though... Maybe I was one. Looking back at the past few weeks, my mood has really been jumpy... All because of him. Somehow, I started to become deep in thought about Elsword. After a minute or two, an idea crossed my mind. Does Elsword hate me? Or... does he... I started blushing madly and slammed my face into my pillow, rolling around. I sighed. I sat here for about 30 minutes, trying to get some sleep. I can't though. Out of nowhere, a little bat looking thing appeared. I recognized it as my new familiar for accepting the contract of void princess. Angkor I think?

"Maybe you should go to that red-headed boy's room" I turned into a tomato. I grabbed it and started to strangle it.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about. Why would I g-go to E-Elsword's room?" I stuttered a lot.

"Don't you like him?" he said with choking between. I loosened my grip and looked away.

He wasn't wrong. I didn't hate him. I did like Elsword. In fact... I've fallen for him. For the brat that always picked a fight with me two years ago, when we were kids. We still fight now, but... He's always had something that made him so amazing. No matter what happened, he always gave a smile and a thumbs up, and would always cheer us up. He also did all the dumbest things I've ever seen. Yet, I couldn't help but just laugh at him, and hold my hand out. I wanted to help him and be by his side. Of course though, I guess I'm the one who needed help, who needed someone next to me. In every fight, he would always protect me closely, as if I was the most important thing on the battlefield. Even though I have to heal him afterwards, and it takes forever. I don't know. When I look at him, my heart beats so fast, and I feel like I can't move or even breathe. In the end, I always hit him.

"Well, this sounds pretty simple"

"Eh?"

"Just go tell him you love him. See what his response is. I doubt he would reject it"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I was flustered.

"Chi, we both have a contract, I can hear your thoughts" What the heck, Chi?

"You... heard everything I just said in my head?

"Yes" he said with a blunt and honest tone. The room was silent for a moment. I just had a look of shame and shock.

"Chi, just go to his room now and tell him. Tonight's a good opportunity. If you can get your emotions more stronger, then you can in turn become stronger as well, especially with someone in your heart" What is this, love counseling?

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!" I gave up, and slowly got up and opened the door. I walked to Elsword's door and knocked.

"Umm... Elsword?" I heard no answer, so I quietly opened the door. I saw Elsword, he was laying down, sleeping.

"He's asleep, I should probab-" I tried to get out of this.

"No! Just go in his bed and wake him up" Angkor quietly snapped back at me.

"In his bed!? I can't! I mean... We're at that age you know. And I don't. I mean... I don't know how to..." I lost my train of thought.

"Calm down, you guys won't go that far. Maybe"

"What's maybe suppose to mean?"

"Just do it!" He started to gently bite me and tickle me.

"O-Okay! Just stop, please" I quietly sighed and crawled into his bed gently. My body was about an inch length from touching his. I felt really warm, and comfortable. His bed, it felt so good! I gave a big grin, until I saw Angkor poking Elsword's face.

"What are you doing?!" Elsword groaned and turned to my face. Our lips were almost touching, just a grass length now. I squealed a little bit, too shocked to move. My heart started pounding like crazy. My face was extremely red, I could feel it. Uggh! Why is Angkor telling me to do this. Actually, why did I listen to him? Elsword, he's so close. I'm going to die... I can't go on. My thoughts started going around, and I completely died out in my brain. Suddenly, Elsword put his arms on my butt. I squealed again.

"El...sword?" I was shocked. Slowly, he rubbed my right buttcheek. It... felt so good. The way he was caressing it made me moan. I had to cover my mouth to keep any sound from coming out, but it was still loud. He started to grab it. "Tasty... Marshmallow" He said. This isn't a marshmallow you idiot! He kept touching it for awhile. Oh god... I'm so wet now. Don't tell me, does this mean I'm a pervert for feeling so good? He stopped for a second, which made me sigh in relief, until he stuck his finger "there..."

I quickly bit down on the blanket before moaning. Please, not there! He started digging his fingers in. It started to even make noises. I... I really can't go on. Giving up, I tried to shake Elsword awake.

"E-Elsword. Please, w-wake ... up!" I squeaked a bit at the end.

Elsword finally groaned and opened his eyes a little bit. Thank god, I was crying a bit too. He looked at me, first surprised and then had a concerned face. Then it slowly went back to a shocked expression.

"Aisha? What are you doing in my bed?" He whispered quietly.

"I... I'll tell you. But first, please. C-can you take out your fingers now?"

"Eh?" He twitched his fingers for a second, and it made me moan more. I even almost came!~. I looked at his face and saw pleasure in his eyes. I immediately slapped him.

"Stupid, I told you to take it out, didn't I?"

"Oww!... Sorry... It just..." His voice drifted off. I sighed.

Finally... That's over.

There was a long moment of silence, until Elsword asked again.

"So, tell me. Why did you come into my bed" I blushed... for about the seventh time I think?

"I... had something to tell you?" I don't know why, I just asked a question. I wanted to hit myself for saying it like that.

"Uhhh... okay... What?" He said, probably disregarding me stating it as a question.

"Well, actually, rather tell you... Let me ask you a question. Elsword... Do you..." I tried to form the next few words, but they wouldn't come out. my mouth just stopped moving. Elsword looked at me with a dull face, waiting. Angkor silently whispered to me.

"Chi! Hurry up and just tell him. Or ask him. Something!"

"Do you..." I kept hesitating. I don't even know what I wanted to say anymore. My chest really hurts right now. My brain is just a mess. What do I do?

"Spit it out already" I clenched my fists.

"Do you like marshmallows!?" I shouted out without any other thought. Another moment of silence came... Except longer.

"No! Wait, that's not what I wanted to ask!" Elsword sighed.

"Aisha, are you sick or something?" He put his forehead to mine. For some reason, that alone calmed me down.

"Elsword..." I sighed. I just give up.

"Do you hate me?" He looked at me with such disbelief, and I didn't know why. He then put his arms around me.

"Elsword!?"

"Of course not. I would never hate you Aisha" My eyes widened.

"You are one of my most precious treasures. That's why, I would never hate you" He said it so sincerely and confidently. But.. there was also a little aggression in his tone. I smiled.

"That's all I wanted to know" I hugged Elsword back.

"Hey. Is it okay if I sleep with you?" I shyly asked.

"Sure. You let me sleep with you that one time" That time, the night before he left.

"Thank you Elsword..." He pulled the blanket over us and we both quietly drifted into sleep.

In my head, I thought to myself.

I love you Elsword!~

"Well, I guess this is good progress. Good Luck Chi"


End file.
